


it'll be just us

by abbyscameron



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: " we're the only family we need, we'll be together forever. you and me. and if we have kids, we'll be great and it'll be just us. we don't need anybody else."////Or a collection of random and unreleated Jolex one-shots/drabbles/whatever
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Meredith Grey & Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. "i'd kill for a coffee.... literally"

**Author's Note:**

> So since I've started writing for them a little more recently and a lot of it has been tumblr prompts, I decided I needed somewhere I could just have all the things I've written in one place.

Jo sighed, closed her eyes and leaned forward, propping her head in her hand. She was definitely a little bit sleep deprived, she could already feel the cup of coffee she had that morning wearing off. She knew the caffeine crash was coming and she was not looking forward to it. 

“You’re going to fall asleep into your lunch, you know.” 

Jo jumped backward, dropped her hand and looked up to see her husband sitting his tray on the table across from her.

“I’m so damn tired,” Jo said, stiflingly a yawn. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.” 

“You had your one cup of coffee this morning,” Alex pointed out, a chip in his hand. “The only coffee you can have now is decaf.” 

Jo groaned and rolled her eyes. She leaned her head back against her chair and laid a hand on her slightly protruding stomach. “Well, if _your_ child won’t let me sleep, I’m not going to survive the next six months.” 

“Why is the kid only mine whenever something annoying happens?”

Jo lean forward and glared at him. “Because I said so. You placed this child in me and so what the child is being a pain, I’m blaming you.” 

“Get used to it, Alex. It’s what every woman who’s ever been pregnant does,” Meredith said, coming to a halt at their table. “Are you good for our surgery later?” she asked, directing her attention to Jo. “Or do you want to take a nap and I’ll keep watch on your patients and pages?”

That was almost music to Jo’s ears. “You know what? That would be fantastic but I wouldn’t want to overwhelm your schedule.” 

Meredith just shrugged and stole a glance across the cafeteria. “That’s why we have interns to do the grunt work... Seriously, Karev - go take a nap. I don’t need you passing out in our OR later.” 

“Alright, alright,” Jo finally caved, with a sigh. “I will take you up on your offer as soon as I finish my lunch.” 

Meredith hit Alex on the head with the file she was carrying before she walked off. 

“Hey! What was that for?”

“For doing _that_ to my best surgeon!” 


	2. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

“You can’t banish me!” Alex grumbled as Jo tried and failed to shove him out of the bed. “This is my bed too!”

“Then _stay_ …on _your_ side!” she responded, giving him one last shove. “It’s too damn hot.” She dropped back down on the pillow and kicked the covers off, letting the cooler air of the loft settle over her bare legs. 

Jo stared up at the ceiling, wishing her body to cool down. It was too hot for her to sleep comfortably and Alex was a snuggler, and well, she wasn’t having any of it. 

“Your child is going to drive me insane,” Jo grumbled and turned her face into the pillow. 

Alex just laughed. Anytime some thing was slightly off, or frustrating - the kid was just his. Instead of theirs. 

“Don’t laugh.” 

“It’s hard not to,” Alex responded, moving to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side and reaching over for his pants that he just dropped on the floor. Alex quickly shoved his legs into his pants, buttoning them as he stood up. 

He heard Jo roll over as she found his shoes and shoved his feet into them. 

“Where are you going?”

“To find any 24 hour store that sells a damn fan,” Alex told her, slipping a hoodie over his head and grabbing his keys from the counter top. “There has to be a damn Wal-mart around here somewhere.”

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I’m getting you a fan, one way or another,” he stopped at the door and turned around. “Anything else?”

“Some rocky road ice cream would be great! Also some pretzels.” 

_So sweet and salty…_ Alex smirked. “Sure thing.” 


End file.
